1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manifolds. Particularly, the present invention relates to a housing or cabinet for receiving and mounting a manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manifolds are devices used to control the delivery of fluids. Typically, manifolds can be used to provide water or heat to a building structure. Manifolds divide a main supply source into multiple branches from a central location. Typically, manifolds have a main body that contains valves to control the flow of a liquid. Manifolds also have an input port that is fed from a main supply source through a tubing connection. Additionally, manifolds have multiple output ports with tubing connections that each feeds a single outlet, such as a faucet.
Currently, manifolds are mounted on a building wall between the wall studs and to drill holes into the studs of the building to accommodate the outlet tubing. The number of output tubing connections on the manifold determine the number of holes needed in the studs. Typically, twelve or more holes are drilled in vertical alignment adjacent to each other in two adjacent studs. The spacing of the drilled holes approximate the spacing between the outlet tubing connections on the manifold. The holes in the studs provide an alignment function that allows the outlet tubing to connect to the outlet connections on the manifold while minimizing any lateral pressure on the connection that could cause leakage. A disadvantage with this approach is that the stud walls are structurally weakened by this series of closely-spaced holes placed in two adjacent studs. The greater number of holes required to accommodate the manifold outlet connections, the weaker the stud wall becomes structurally. Another disadvantage is that mounting the manifolds in this manner is time consuming. Each hole in each stud must be marked and drilled before the manifold can be installed.
Manifold housings have been used as protective structure for manifolds and their associated tubing components. These housings have also been used to protect the manifolds from outside environment or to contain the unit contents if, for example, leakage were to occur. These housings are typically made from a plastic or thermally insulating material. Manifold housings are also commonly attached to a wall. Several of these devices are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,902 (1995, Dumser et al.) discloses a unit for supplying a circuit of a heating or cooling supply system which are required for conveying a medium and for regulating and monitoring the medium. The units are arranged at parallel pipelines for forward and return flows so as to be combined in an installation-ready structural component group in a housing of thermal insulating plastic. The housing is divided into a lower and an upper shell. The lower shell is provided with a component for direct fastening to a wall. The upper shell is provided with openings that allow the parts of the unit essential for operation to penetrate. Particularly, a lock-seam connection is used between the two shells. The strength and thickness of the material is selected so that the housing can be used as a protective transportation packing for the structural component group and as a thermal insulating sheathing after assembly.
A disadvantage of the Dumser device is that only one component group circuit system can be used in each unit. This requires a series of units to be used if multiple systems are to be employed. Another disadvantage is that the system requires exposure of all valves and connection components if repair or other access is needed beyond end-user operational control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,254 (2000, Brady et al.) discloses a manifold protective valve enclosure which has a bottom portion and a valve mounting subbase portion disposed on the bottom portion. A portion of the perimeter of the bottom portion is surrounded by side walls and a cover is provided over the side walls to completely enclose and protect the subbase and the valve. A portion of at least one side wall forms a side of the subbase, or integral conduit members can provide fluid communication between the side of the subbase and the side wall. The subbase can have the requisite ports configured to mate with the ports in the valve and can further have a receptacle for an electrical connector on the valve. Passageways through the side walls provide fluid communication between external connections. The subbase and access holes through the side walls can provide access between an external electrical source and the receptacle on the valve subbase. All external plumbing and wiring for the valve is directly connected to the manifold protective valve enclosure instead of the valve.
A disadvantage of the Brady device is that a known valve configuration is required for proper mating with the subbase. The subbase is not adaptable to different manifold configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,780 (2000, Morris) discloses a manifold box for valves controlling the flow of potentially hazardous liquids. Particularly, this is a rotationally cast sealed plastic box enclosing the valves and allowing any leaking liquid to drain from the box through a drain tube at the bottom of the box. Attachment engaging “tee-nuts” are cast in place within the walls of the box and the fittings for tubing connections are spin welded to the walls of the box. The box has a front access opening sealingly closed by a hinged plastic cover panel.
A disadvantage of the Morris device is that the fittings for the tubing connections are welded to the walls. This does not allow for interchangeability of the tubing configuration.
Therefore, what is needed is a manifold housing that is made for use with multiple manifold units in a self-contained, organized structure. What is further needed is a housing that can be adapted for use with any manifold configuration.